


Fierce As Hell {Elijah Mikaelson}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Heretics, Hybrids, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Multi, Original Heretics, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, always and forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: Aria Ravenna Reyes-Alvarez, one of the world's first Vampire-Witch Hybrid's, a Heretic.She is the closest friend to the Salvatore Brothers and will help them with anything they need. Damon says she resembles a Lioness, fierce. Stefan says she is a compassionate soul, and a little broken on the inside. One man believes she is special, and she is. She is the most special of them all, the one woman who is able to make him feel the best of emotions to their highest extent, she makes him feel alive again, even in death.Others think she is weird, a freak of nature, an abomination. Her family is basically the definition of Cursed. She's a true spirit with a fiery temper and a bark that is definitely as lethal as her bite. Literally. She can be dangerous, at times, devious. If you just say one wrong thing she'll  become a ticking time bomb: one wrong move and you're dead.How is it that this one woman is able to cause so much chaos, yet be so empathetic? Maybe that is how she caught the curious eyes of the noblest of man on the face of the Earth.....
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Curse?

"What are you doing here?" 

"Helping Damon," Jeremy answered Alaric's question, "I am the who found out about the Moon Stone." 

Alaric looked at Damon, who shrugged, "Does Elena know you're here?" 

"Not exactly." 

"Nope." Damon shook his head, "What do you got?" 

"Oh this is Isobel's research from Duke." Alaric said, "Her assistant sent it to me." 

"Hmm. Vanessa." Damon hummed, "The hottie." 

"Yeah, Vanessa, yes." Ric rolled his eyes, "Now do you remember the old Aztec Curse she told us about?" Damon shrugged as an answer, "Well, it said that Vampires and Werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power."

"How limited are we talking?" Jeremy questioned from the couch. 

"Since the shaman put the curse on them," Alaric paused, "Werewolves can only turn on a full moon and Vampires are...weakened by the sun." Damon flashed his daylight ring to them, "Most of them, anyway. According to the legend," he stated, "the Werewolf part of the Curse..." he paused, "well, it's sealed with the Moon Stone." 

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked. 

"It's a Witch thing. Whatever seals the Curse is usually the key to unsealing the Curse." 

"How do you know that, Damon?" Jeremy asked. 

"I was very close with a Witch back in my day." 

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the Moon Stone to break the Curse." Alaric suggested. 

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we would be idiots." Damon said, "Who has the stone now?" 

"Tyler." 

"Can you get it?" 

"Yeah." 

"See?" Damon asked, "Now, your life has purpose." 

"So you do believe it?" 

"An old friend of mine once told me that a Werewolf bite can kill a Vampire, and that same legend is in the same book as this Moon Stone crap." Damon said, "Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." 

\----

"Katherine is with Mason Lockwood?" Damon questioned in an annoyed tone as he walked up to his brother. 

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did." Stefan shrugged, "I mean, it makes perfect sense. One of them shows up in town right after the other? That's no coincidence." 

"I know, but Mason Lockwood? Putting the Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer." he rolled his eyes in annoyance that Katherine was a step ahead of them again, "She's using him." Damon concluded, "She has to be. It's the only logical explanation." 

"Using him for what?" 

"Mason Lockwood is looking for a Moon Stone that allegedly can break the full moon Werewolf Curse." Damon explained what he knew, "Maybe Katherine wants it as well." 

"Okay, but why would she?" 

"No idea." Damon huffed, "That's the beauty of Katherine." he said, "Nobody ever knows what she's up to but it's always something." 

"So, how are we going to find this Moon Stone?" 

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon said. 

Stefan huffed as he walked closer to his brother, "Why would you involve Jeremy?" he slapped him across the back of the head. 

"He's playing Indiana Jones." Damon defended himself, as Stefan rolled his eyes and waved off his excuse, "You can't blame me, Stef, he involved himself!" 

\----

Jenna Sommers had been compelled by Katherine to spy on Elena for her. Katherine didn't want Elena and Stefan together, yet they still snuck around despite knowing the consequences, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Elena walked into the Salvatore Boarding House with tears pooling her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Stefan." 

"Elena." Stefan whispered, tears also in his eyes, "I'm so sorry." 

"We were stupid." Elena said, "Sneaking around, thinking that were weren't going to get caught." 

Stefan nodded, his tears finally falling, "I know."

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna is in the hospital. Katherine compelled her to stab herself through the stomach, and the doctors say she might not make it. And Jeremy could be next, all because we didn't--we didn't listen to her." she whispered, her tears were still falling, "Because--because we're together. Stefan..." 

"I know what you're about to say to me." 

"Then let me say it." Elena tried her best not to let any more tears fall from her doe-brown eyes, "I've been so selfish because I love you so much. And I know how much you love me. But, it's over..." 

Stefan shook his head, "Elena, I don't--" 

"Stefan, it has to be." she kissed him briefly before pulling away, "It has to be." 

She quickly made her way out of the room and to the front door. 

"Elena." she froze at Damon's voice, "I riled Katherine up. I didn't think, I wasn't thinking--" 

"It doesn't matter." she whispered, "She won," another tear slipped as she opened the door and stepped outside into the darkened night, knowing that he could still hear her, "Katherine won." 

\----

"Stefan, calm down!" Damon exclaimed to his brother who was in the process of throwing things across the room, "Put the bourbon bottle down! That's my favorite one!" 

"No!" he yelled, "Katherine is the cause of this!" 

"You're still letting her control you!" 

"Because we have to!" Stefan yelled, "If we don't fall to her ever whim, just like Jenna, one of us could be next!" 

"Stefan, I know you're upset--" 

"Be quiet Damon." Stefan quit throwing the bottles across the room, "There is nothing left for us to do except for submit to every string of her will." he climbed up the stairs, knowing Damon could still hear him, "She won." 

Damon paced around the room after Stefan disappeared, "What to do, what to do..." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Ric, hey." Damon greeted, "What are you doing here?" 

"Just came to give an update on Jenna." he said "The doctors are saying she'll be all right." he paused, noticing Damon's state, "Hey, are you okay?" 

"No," Damon looked up at his friend, "No, I am not all right." 

"What's the matter?" 

"She always wins." Damon paced back and forth, "Katherine has gone too far this time." 

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alaric asked him, "Whatever you're planning, I'm in." 

"That's just it," Damon sighed, "I don't have a plan, Ric." 

"The Damon I know doesn't give up." Alaric stated, "You must have something up your sleeve." he watched as Damon simply slumped on the couch, "Come on, Damon. Maybe we could get another Witch?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Damon grumbled, 'But who?" 

"I don't know." Alaric said, "Don't you know any Witches from your day?" he asked, "Bonnie is okay, but she's definitely not the best at being a Witch. Maybe we need somebody with more experience?" 

Damon perked up from his slouching in realization, "It's a good thing I know somebody then." 

"Who is it?" 

Damon smirked, "Let's just say, I'm going to put in a call to my Lioness...."


	2. Plan Lioness

"I'm still shaking." Caroline mentioned as Damon handed her a glass of blood. 

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he came down the stairs. 

"Go on." Damon said, "Tell him what happened. You're gonna love this." 

"Okay, well, I was--" 

She was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, "Hey, raven-haired Salvatore! What do you want from me this time?" 

Stefan and Damon widened their eyes and ran as fast as they could over to the door, fighting over who was going to open it. They were rolling on the floor, shouting at each other. 

Caroline got up from the couch, "Oh, I'll open it!" she opened the door and was shocked at the face she was seeing, "Oh my gosh. You're gorgeous." 

"Thank you, my darling." she smirked, "Now may I come in?" 

"Oh, of course." Caroline was still in a state of shock at the beauty of the woman in front of her as she stepped passed the threshold, "Who are you?" 

"Hello! Boys!" The woman ignored her question, "Aren't you gonna say hi to your best-friend?" 

The Salvatore's immediately froze at the sound of her voice, "Aria!" they got up and tackled her in a hug, which she returned, "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, Stefan, I received a certain voicemail..." 

**TWELVE HOURS EARLIER**

_"Hey, my little Lioness. My brother and I miss you majorly. I'm kind of nervous at the moment and I would hate to ask this of you, but, I have a very major problem on my hands and I was wondering if you could help. Katherine is back and she's going after my brother's girlfriend who we both like and she coincidently looks exactly like Katherine--"_

"A Doppelganger?" The Lioness whispered to herself, "Impossible." 

_"--There is this supposed Moon Stone that can break some kind of Sun and Moon Curse that we're trying to find. Supposedly the curse is 'within the stone', whatever that means, so I was curious on whether or not you may know what all of this means and if you would be willing to help us. We're in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's The Boarding House. Again, I would hate to ask, but I'm out of options. Not that you would be my last choice because if I had to pick, you're always my first choice. So, please, call me back whenever you get this."_

"So my best-friends have gotten themselves into a Doppelganger situation, all the while searching for the Moon Stone which has been missing for hundreds of years..." she concluded, "Looks like I'm going to Mystic Falls..." 

**REALITY**

"Wait, so Damon called you?" 

"Yes, Bunny-Eater," she replied with a smirk, "Yes, he did." she made her way around him, "I'm surprised you didn't." 

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me after what happened in 1880." 

She stared at him with a smirk, "We don't need to talk about it." Stefan looked unsure, visibly scared though he was trying to cover it. She could see right through what he was trying to cover, "Relax, Stef, I would never hurt you." she looked to her other friend, "Or Damon for that matter." 

"I'm so glad you're back." Stefan visibly untensed and hugged her again, "We missed you." 

Damon joined the hug, "Don't hog, Stefan!" 

"I'm not hogging!" 

"Yes, you are!" 

"No, I am not. I was just--" 

"Boys!" she yelled, "Quit bickering. I'm right here. We're best-friends, right?" she asked, they nodded, "nobody is hogging anyone." she said, "Hey, so now, what's this situation we're dealing with?" 

"Go on, Caroline. Tell her." Damon said, "You're going to _love_ this." 

"I sense sarcasm." she concluded, "Okay, Blondie, start talking." 

"Okay, well, I was in The Grill today and I saw Katherine." Caroline said, "I just stopped by to gawk and...maybe, possibly, quasi-stalk...Matt." 

"Skip the teenage drama and get to it, please." 

"I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go, because I'm a dufus." 

"I can tell." she said, "Was there a message?" 

"Yes, actually there was." Caroline stated, "She said, 'tell Damon and Stefan that I want the Moon Stone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood'." 

Damon scoffed, "Tell her the rest of it." 

Caroline sighed, "She also said, 'Tonight. At the Masquerade Ball'." 

"She wants to do this charade in public?" the raven-haired female questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan realized. 

"She's running scared." Damon said, "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She is out of tricks." 

"We can't underestimate her." Stefan said, "We have to play this _smarter_ than her." 

"Can't we just give her the Moon Stone so she'll just leave?" 

"No, Blondie-Locks. We are not going to do that, newbie." 

"Katherine's not getting dick." Damon exclaimed, "I've had it, I'm gonna go to that Masquerade Ball and I am going to kill her." 

"You're not gonna kill her." 

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." 

"You're not gonna kill her." 

"Oh really? Why not?" 

"Because I'm gonna kill her." 

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened as she looked on at their conversation, "Stefan Salvatore, all grown up. I'm surprised." 

Damon smirked, "As am I, little brother." he grabbed Stefan's arm and they walked out of the room, "We have work to do." 

"So, who the hell are you Blondie-Locks?" 

The blonde jumped in alarm, "Caroline Forbes." 

"I played nice because my two favorite people were around," she stated, as she walked closer, "But _who_ exactly are you?" 

"Caroline Forbes. My mother is the sheriff, I'm an only child--" the woman disappeared and was suddenly right in front of her, very close to her face, and Caroline got fairly intimidated, leaning backwards as the other woman leaned forward, "--I love shopping and everything girly. I'm best-friends with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Please don't hurt me!" 

"Are you afraid of me?" 

"Kind of, yes." 

"Good." she smiled in contentment, "You should be." 

"Why do you want me to be afraid of you?" 

"Because everyone should be." she said, "I am a strong part of a Cursed lineage." 

"You don't seem Cursed to me," Caroline said, "You just seem extremely cautious of people." 

The raven-haired beauty leaned away, getting out of the blonde's face, as she began to walk around the room, "You're right." she said, "I am very cautious of people I don't know." 

"Why?" Caroline asked, "Are you running from somebody? Hiding?" 

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." 

"I have only known you for an hour and I don't even know your name." Caroline got off the couch and walked up to the woman, "You seem like a closed off person. The only emotions I have seen you show are amusement, annoyance and a little bit of sarcasm though it could barely be noticed." she said, "So what is it?" 

"What is what?" 

"Your name." Caroline demanded, "What is your name?" 

"You're very brave, Young Bird." she smirked, "I should warn you: I don't have a good temper, so don't overstep too many bounds." she warned, "The name is Aria Ravenna Reyes-Alvarez."


	3. Masquerade

ARIA'S POV

"Ric, this is Aria." Damon introduced, "Aria, this is Alaric." 

"Nice to meet you." Alaric said, "You can call me Ric." 

"You as well." I replied, "You can call me Ari, Rave or anything else you want. As long as you don't call me a bitch." 

"Noted," he smiled. 

"Okay, this is Bonnie Bennett." Damon said, "You'll meet Elena later. Anyway, Bonnie this is Aria." 

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said, "I'm Bonnie." 

"I know," I replied, "Damon just said that." I rolled my eyes, pretending to give her a hug, and instead sniffing her neck, "Ah, newbie Witch." I smirked, "Interesting." 

\----

"Look, Stef, I know you love Elena and I know you want her back, but this could end with a lot of people getting hurt." I said as we walked in the doorway of The Boarding House with a bag of grimoires over my shoulder and one over his, "It's extremely risky." 

"I do want Elena back, but what Katherine did to Jenna, it--it crossed a line." 

"And Jenna is Elena's aunt, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, and what did Katherine do to Jenna, again?" 

"She compelled Jenna to spy on Elena after we 'broke up' and then when she found out we weren't really done for real, she compelled her, as in Jenna, to stab herself in the stomach, which hospitalized her for three days." 

"Oh my god." I whispered, "I am all for the amazing aspects of revenge, but that is just plain cruel." 

"I know." he replied, "That's why we need to stop her: put an end to her." he sighed, "You understand, right?" 

"Of course I do, Stef," I adjusted the bag on my shoulder, "And I will help you. Whatever you need. That's what friends are for." 

"So what would you suggest?" Damon asked as he walked up to us, "We need to get her alone, somehow." 

I paused in thought, "I could do a spell to trap her." 

"Isolate her from everyone else." 

"Exactly." 

\----

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked as he set down a bag, "I can help better if I'm there with you." 

"No, I need you to stay with Elena." Stefan said, "I don't want her to know about this." 

"All right." he replied, "I won't let her out of my sight." 

"Okay, if anybody wants to back out, now would be the time." Stefan announced, "Anybody? I'll understand." 

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now." Damon said, "I don't want this going wrong because somebody decides to chicken out at the last minute." he looked at the blonde, "Caroline?" 

"I won't back out." she said, "She killed me. I mean, fair is fair, right?" she concluded, "And as long as there are no Werewolves running around." 

"I took care of Mason." Damon mentioned, "Jeremy?" 

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anybody, he won't turn." 

There was silence, "Ari, you with us?" 

I looked up at the voice, "Anything." 

\----

"Why must you drag me to this Masquerade?" Aria demanded as Damon offered his arm for her to take, which she eventually did, "You know I don't do crowded functions." she said as they walked down the stairs, "And I thought I was just doing this spell, then I could dart out of here." 

"No, no, no, sis." he smiled, "We're going to kill Katherine tonight. We are going to take her down, which means you need to be here to witness it." 

Stefan ran up to them, "I have to go dance with Katherine." 

"What?" Damon nearly yelled, "Why?" 

"Because if I don't she said she would kill someone." he expressed, "And she doesn't know that Aria is here, so whatever you have to do to seal her in that room, do it fast."

"I will." she said, "I need twenty minutes and a vacant room. Buy me some time?" 

"That would be why I'm dancing." Stefan replied, "I can buy you fifteen. Can you work with fifteen minutes?" 

"If he helps me." she looked at Damon, "but we have to work ahead of the clock." 

\----

"Phesmatos tribum. Un rabia ut sayum." 

"And this will definitely work, right?" 

"It will." she said, "It's done. If Katherine enters this room, she will be trapped and unable to get out." 

"Awesome." Damon exclaimed in a whisper, "Now I need to stay here and wait for Stefan and Katherine, and you need to go meet Jeremy by the car." 

"I'll make sure the child is all right." 

"Jeremy?" 

"Yes." she said, "How old is he? Like, twelve?" 

"He's sixteen." 

"Whatever." 

\----

"Little Gilbert!" Aria yelled, "Where did you go?" 

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" she heard a female voice that sounded exactly like Katherine's, just more whiny. 

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." 

"Little Gilbert!" She turned the corner after she recognized the second voice, "How we doing?" she looked at the brunette who was trying to look intimidating because she was mad at her brother, "Hello, Katherine look-alike." she said, "The resemblance is uncanny." 

Elena looked offended, "What?" 

"Nothing." Aria shrugged, "I'm just saying you look and sound exactly like her." she paused, "Except for the fact that your voice is whinier." she chuckled, "Just stating facts. If you don't like it, well, it's still true and there is nothing you can do about it. Sorry." 

"Aria, this is Elena, my sister." he introduced, before Elena tried fighting the nearly two-hundred year old Vampire-Witch Hybrid, "Elena, this is Aria, Damon and Stefan's best-friend." 

Elena's eyes widened, "She is their best-friend?" 

"Yeah." Aria stepped closer to her, showing the veins under her eyes, "Got a problem with that?" 

Elena visibly shrunk back, "No." 

"Good." Aria smirked, her face returning to normal, "Anyway, what were you saying Little Gilbert?" 

"Oh, I was just saying that we saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." 

"Stop with all this 'we', there is no 'we'. Are you guys crazy?" Elena asked, "You could get yourselves killed." 

"We know what we're doing, Gilbert." 

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?" Elena questioned, "Even Aria. After she threatened me like that, I don't know why, but I like her. I would feel horrible if she got hurt because of me." 

"She's messed with all of us," Jeremy reminded, "She needs to be stopped, you know that Elena." 

Elena looked at Aria, "What do you really think?" 

Aria could only shrug, "He's right." 

Elena sighed and finally nodded, before screaming in pain, "Ah!" 

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled as she dropped to her knees. 

"What the hell?" Aria whispered, before she rolled her eyes. She knew the Gilbert Siblings could not hear her, so she muttered to herself, "Clumsy humans."

She watched as Jeremy struggled to keep Elena up before she noticed the blood pooling on the back of the pink shirt Elena was wearing and she decided to actually help Jeremy hold her up. 

"Ahhhhh!" Elena yelled, as blood started to pool on her sleeve, "Ow!" 

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned, "What's happening?" 

Aria looked between Elena and the house before coming to a conclusion, "Jer, it's Katherine." she yelled in alarm, "Elena is linked to Katherine. Get them to stop. Now." Jeremy nodded and ran off. 

"It hurts." Elena sobbed, as a cut formed across the palm of her hand, "What's going on?" 

"You're linked to Katherine." Aria explained in sympathy, "That means there is another Witch here." 

"How do we stop it?" she cried, "Ow, ow, ow." 

"Wow." Aria exclaimed, "Katherine really must hate you to do this to herself just to hurt you." she remembered Elena's earlier question, and explained over the girls' sobbing, "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I really am, but I can't break the link without your blood and her blood." she grabbed Elena's cut hand as she examined it, "I can take some of the pain away." She really did feel bad for the human in front of her. 

"Anything." Elena breathed, "Just make it stop." 

"Asinta mulaf astrada. Ut caria ut sayas." Elena suddenly stopped screaming and sat up straight, "Is it all good?" 

"Yeah," Elena whispered, "The pain is gone. There's just--" she wiped her tears, "the cuts are still there." 

Aria bit into her wrist, "Here." 

Elena grabbed onto her arm and drank some of the blood flowing out of Aria's wrist. Her injuries healed and she sighed in relief that the evidence of being hurt and the pain was gone, "Thank you." 

Aria just nodded, remembering an earlier statement of Elena's, "You're not supposed to like me, Gilbert." she growled in confusion, "That's not how this works." 

"Well, too bad." Elena shot back getting off the ground to lean on the car next to Aria, "Because I do like you. You remind me a lot of Damon. I also see a little of Stefan in you." 

"I am nothing like either of them." 

"You don't see it now, but you will." 

"I meant, 'I'm nothing like either of them', as in, I'm worse." she said, walking closer, but the doppelganger didn't back down, or flinch, "Which means, do not mess with me, and do not piss me off. You will regret it." 

"I don't believe you." Aria raised her eyebrow at Elena's statement, "You could've not told Jeremy to go stop them from trying to kill Katherine and let me die, but you didn't." she said, "Because you care. You act all tough and like you'll kill anything that so much as looks at you the wrong way, but you won't." 

"Try me." Aria glared, "I dare you." 

"Why do you not like me?" 

"Because I think you're just like Katherine." 

"How?" 

"From your head to your toes, you look the same." Aria explained with a harsh glare, "You have the hearts of both Stefan and Damon, just like she did. You are stringing them along like they are your little puppets, just like she did, and--" 

"I am not stringing them along." 

"Don't even try to deny it." Aria growled, "You can't have both, and you know it Elena." 

"You called me Elena." 

"So I did." Aria rolled her eyes. 

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Elena asked the raven-haired beauty, "That my relationship with Stefan and Damon will end up just like Katherine all over again?" 

"Elena." Aria sighed in exasperation, no longer sounding so harsh, "It's already happening!"

"I never meant for it to happen." 

"Yeah, Elena." Aria sighed, knowingly, "I know you didn't."

Elena nodded, knowing the woman in front of her had more to say than that. 

"Look," Aria looked off into the distance, "Um, look, I'm sorry for being such a bitch." she paused, "It's just that I don't know who I can trust anymore. And that, I can understand is confusing for you, but, for now I need to keep the reason I don't trust easy to myself." she said, "It's not something that everybody needs to start knowing, you know?" Elena nodded, "I had people I thought I could trust in the past, and they betrayed me just as easily as I trusted them. So, you can see why I have a problem with immediate trust, right?" 

"I totally get it." Elena empathized, "After my parents died, I didn't know who I could trust, Jeremy and I were stuck with ourselves until the lawyers found Jenna and she became our legal guardian." 

"That's not exactly the same, but, it's relatable, in a way." 

Elena laughed, "Friends?" 

Aria smiled and nodded, "Friends."


	4. Rose, Trevor

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said to Damon, as they were standing by the olders' car, in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High.

"Katherine is in the tomb, Stef," Damon argued, "I would know, I'm the one who shut her in there."

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"Did I what Stefan?"

"Well I know the kind of hold that Katherine has on you."

"She's in the tomb. Period." Damon said, in an annoyed tone of voice, "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in." he muttered to himself, "I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?"

"Um, Elena's in danger."

"You didn't think to ask her to elaborate on what exactly she meant by that?"

"Everything she says is a lie!" Damon argued, making a valid point, "How was I supposed to know she was just going to start spouting off the truth for once?"

"What, so you didn't think to tell me this?" Stefan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "We have to go talk to her."

"No, no, no, no, no. Let me tell how that's going to go," Damon whisper-yelled, Stefan nodded, urging him to go on, "We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her, and then she's going to get out and, oh you know--kill us!"

"I don't really care." Stefan says.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon warned.

"It's Elena!" Stefan says, before running off, "And Aria, too!" 

\----

"Aria." Elena whispered, "Aria, Ari, wake up." 

She slowly opened her eyes, "Elena? Where are we?" she groaned, feeling the affects of the Vervain she was injected with hours before hand, "We were taken, weren't we?"

"Yeah." Elena sighed, helping her sit up, "It was when we were walking out of the Masquerade last night. We were laughing about the story you were telling me when you were with Stefan and Damon in 1865. I think whoever captured us injected you more than once." 

"I've been Vamp-Napped." 

"Is that Vampire for kidnapped?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow." A woman with a pixie haircut suddenly entered the room, "You look exactly like her." 

"But, I'm not." Elena explained, "My name is Elena Gilbert." 

"I know who you are, be quiet." 

"Why are we here?" Elena demanded, "And why did you capture Aria too?"

"That's none of your business." Rose stated, "And you're here because you are the Petrova Doppelganger." she said, "You're the key to breaking the Curse." 

"You don't have to do this." Elena was close to tears. 

"Be quiet." 

"What do you want?" 

The woman snapped, slapping the Gilbert across the face, watching as she faceplanted the floor, "I want you to be quiet." she looked at Aria, who was glaring hard at the floor, "You really do have captivating looks. You look amazing as always."

Aria snapped her head up at the woman with a hard glare, "Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Rose." she smiled. 

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" 

"Well, it should." she said, with a hopeful expression, "Bleeding Kansas, 1855." 

Aria gave a confused face, "Sorry?" 

"I know you're not good with names and you block the people you hate out of your head. That must be why you don't remember me." Rose realized, "Maybe this will help..." she sighed, "The woods, a man who was fed on, a Vampire-Witch Hybrid, a regular Witch, another Vampire and a Werewolf bite." she explained, "You helped me cure my friend when I thought all hope was lost and she was going to die. You saved her life, and for that I told you I was eternally grateful." 

Aria came to a sudden realization of who exactly this was and she rolled her eyes, "Rose-Marie." she scowled, "Lovely." 

"You don't seem happy." Rose realized, "Look, my friend--" 

"You lost the benefit of my friendship when you--" she growled and sighed, deciding not to bring it up for eavesdropping ears to listen to, "--well, you know what you did." she turned away, "Get out of my sight, Rose-Marie. I have nothing left to say to you. Not after you showed your true colors in 1860." 

"I can see you're upset." Rose said sadly, "Here." she held out a ring, "It's your daylight ring." when she saw that Aria didn't even make a move to take it, she set it on the table next to her, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." she moped out of the room and left Aria there with an unconscious Elena Gilbert. 

"Traitor." The raven-haired woman took her daylight ring off the table and slipped it back on her right ring finger as she rolled her eyes in true annoyance, hatred for the pixie red-headed Vampire, "I thought I could trust you." 

\----

"Ari." Elena whispered, rubbing her sore jaw, "Wake up." 

"Why must you always wake me from my naps?" 

"It's important." Elena whispered, "We have to be quiet, and walk down the hallway, because I think Rose is talking to Trevor." 

"Fine. Go get slapped again." Aria rolled her eyes and sat up from the couch, "Can you not involve me in your crazy scheme?" 

"It's not a scheme." Elena defended, "I just want to know what they're talking about." 

"Also known as spying." Aria commented, "It's probably about you." 

"Why do you think I want to listen to it?" Elena asked, "I want to know." 

"If you want to get slapped again, be my guest." Aria raised an eyebrow, getting up from the couch. 

"Please?" 

"Fine." 

They walked into the hallways and Aria could hear everything they were saying, but Elena could not. Hence why Elena tugged Aria along with her to get closer to the door Rose and Trevor were behind.

"How's the girl?" 

"Still passed out." 

"You didn't touch her, did you?" 

"Give me some credit. So you called him?" 

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." 

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" 

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful. And, what?" 

"So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait and see." 

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here." Trevor was panicking, that much Aria could tell, "We don't have to go through with this!" 

"I'm sick of running." 

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying!" 

"Elijah is old school." Rose said to her friend, "If he excepts our deal, we're free." 

Elena moved her foot, making a floor board creek and Aria glare at her, "Seriously? You can't stay still for five minutes?" 

"Well, excuse me," Elena defended in a whisper, "I'm not a Vampire!" 

"You!" Rose yelled as she stormed up to Elena, "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she didn't wait for an answer before she turned away. 

"Who is Elijah?" Elena blurted. 

"He's your worst nightmare." 

"I'm sure that's a bit dramatic." Aria countered. 

"It's not, Ari." Rose frowned, "It's really not."


End file.
